The Amazing Island!
by mattoodude911
Summary: eragon and arya have to go to sharktooth island. someone is there waiting for them too. who will it be?CH. 4 OUT! woot. eragon and arya have already reached kuasta. how much longer until they get sharktooth island. some reviews would be really great!
1. Ch 1 After the Red Dragon

**Ch. 1 – After the Red Dragon**

**This story begins right after Eragon and Murtagh have their fight at the top of the plateau.**

_Why did he have to do that? He didn't have to join Galbatorix._ Eragon thought extremely frustrated.

_Don't get so angry, little one. Do not let these things distract you._ Saphira said to him. Eragon knew she was right but, he could still feel that same anger rise within him every once in a while. _We should talk to Nasuada about what we have learned._

_You are right._ Eragon said. After that they made their way to Nasuada. Eragon noticed something. All of the members of Du Vrang Gata had mysteriously disappeared. Eragon mentioned this to Saphira and she didn't know what to say. All she actually could say on the matter was that they should mention it to Nasuada.

They finally reached Nasuada's tent. They walked inside of it.

"…and I don't want Eragon to find out about this." Nasuada was saying right when they walked in. "Oh, hello Eragon. I'm glad that you came. I needed to talk to you." She sounded a little worried.

_Why is she so worried? Maybe she thought that I heard what she didn't want me to hear. _Eragon thought. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering what you were doing when you flew up onto that plateau." Nasuada said quizzically.

"Well I saw that Galbatorix had gotten another egg hatched. I decided to go and fight him. I then found out that it was Murtagh. We fought for awhile and then he flew away. Also, all the members of Du Vrang Gata are missing. What happened to them?"

"First of all, I expected that Murtagh would have joined him as well. The twins wouldn't have joined him and Murtagh just gotten away. Second of all, I do not know where Du Vrang Gata went but I will try and figure that out. In the meantime, I want you to go Sharktooth Island. There is someone there that I want you to meet and to get to know." Nasuada said quietly, almost expecting someone to walk in.

"Why Sharktooth Island, and will I be traveling alone?" Eragon asked.

"I want you to go to Sharktooth Island because that is the only place that this person will go, and no you will not be traveling alone." Nasuada said briskly.

"Who will-"Eragon asked getting interrupted.

"Arya will be." Nasuada said it as if she were trying to get it done quick and painless.

"I will be doing what?" Arya asked. Apparently she had walked in right then. Because Arya had walked in, Eragon's blood had heated and he was feeling different then he usually did.

"You will be accompanying Eragon on his journey to Sharktooth Island. I am sorry if you disagree but, no one will go and he will need someone to train with that he cannot beat within a few seconds." Nasuada said extremely firm.

"It is alright. I will go, if that is what you wish." Arya said reluctantly. Eragon knew already that she didn't want to go alone with Eragon. Even though it was not a very long trip, Eragon was already extremely excited.

"I do not want you to go by or even through Dras-Leona. You will go to Belatona, then Kuasta and then to Sharktooth Island." Nasuada said nervously. "Please leave immediately. We want you to be there as soon as possible."

They decided not to leave until tomorrow since it was almost night. They wouldn't have even made it a league. The next morning Eragon and Arya set off.

**I hope that you liked the 1st chapter of this action packed film. Haha. Keep on reading and send in those good reviews. 2nd chapter will be out soon enough.**


	2. Ch 2 The Journey Begins

**Ch. 2 – The Journey Begins**

Eragon and Arya had been traveling for only one day. There had been no talk because neither of them could think of anything to say and neither one of them wanted to say anything. Even if they had wanted to say anything, they wouldn't because they needed to concentrate on the riding.

_It seems to be awful quiet down there. Why don't you say something to her? _Saphira said to Eragon.

_I'm and not saying anything because I do not have anything to say._ They both stopped talking. They had nothing left to say.

"You understand where we are going, right?" Arya asked Eragon.

"Yes I do. Do you know who it is that Nasuada wants me to meet that lives on Sharktooth Island?" Eragon asked.

"Yes I do." Arya said. Eragon was about to ask her who but, she said something before he could. "I will not tell you though. If Nasuada did not tell you then that is her decision and that means that she obviously did not want me to either." Eragon was surprised with how firm she was on the matter.

"Is this person man or woman?" Eragon asked getting very curious.

"It is a man. I think you will know who he is too." Arya said with satisfaction.

"How would I know who it would be?" Eragon asked quizzically. He knew of anyone who had did not go to Sharktooth Island nor did he know very many people. Other than the Varden and the elves he knew of only 20 people. Many of which had died. That made Eragon think of Brom, then the emerald incasing.

"Just trust me, you will know of him. There will also be many surprises on the island for you." Arya said excitedly.

First of all, he did not think that he would have known of the person that would be on the island nor did he think that anything would please him on that island.

When Eragon had lived in Carvahall he had faint memories of people who had just come from Sharktooth Island and said that all it was there was land and stones.

"When do you think we will get there?" Eragon asked Arya because he thought that she would have more experience in the matter than him.

"Easily in two days if we keep up the same pace." Arya said. She let out a sigh of relief. Eragon had thought that it was because they were off the subject of who was on that island.

They stopped talking. _Saphira, I have learned many things._ Eragon told her all about what he had learned because just felt like talking to her.

They could see a faint line. "That would be Belatona." They stopped for the sun was rapidly falling. "Tomorrow, instead of going straight through Belatona, we will go around. It will arouse suspicion if someone finds out that I am an elf. It will also gain us time."

They went to sleep and Eragon had a dream.


	3. Ch 3 The Dream

**Ch. 3 – The Dream**

**In the last chapter, Eragon and Arya are within Belatona's reach so they go to sleep. Eragon has a dream.

* * *

Everything was changing colours and becoming distorted, when all of a sudden, everything went back to normal. Eragon didn't know where he was. It was definitely somewhere he hadn't been before. He saw people he didn't know of. He saw Arya. He yelled at her but nothing came out of his mouth except air. Arya was walking fairly fast, so Eragon had to almost run to keep up with her.**

Eragon followed her through every building, cave and market place that she went. She was the only person that was even remotely familiar to him. Then he saw Hrothgar, Orik, many other dwarves and elves.

_What were they doing outside of the Varden?_ Eragon thought to himself. _Where is Saphira?_

Then there was a huge explosion. Everyone started running. Eragon had to run to keep up with everyone. It was as if he was in slow-motion. He lost sight of everyone except for Arya. She was standing in the middle of where all the explosions had been going off. Eragon tried to yell at her but, he still couldn't make any noise out of his voice. Eragon could see another explosion coming but, Arya wouldn't move. Then the explosion hit her. Eragon couldn't look so he turned his head away. When he looked back, Arya's blackened limbs were flying all over the place. Eragon tried to yell and tried to cry, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to do.

Eragon awoke with a huge amount of relief. He was so happy that Arya hadn't actually died. He had thought about all the things that he would've done if she would have actually died.

_I might have gone crazy. _Eragon thought.

_Saphira, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had. Saphira? _Eragon tried to contact her but she was out of his reach. Eragon looked around trying to find Arya or Saphira but neither of them were in sight.

Eragon's heart started to race. _What would I do without either of them?_ Eragon thought._ I love both of them. If I didn't have Arya I would go crazy and if I didn't have Saphira I would die._

Eragon searched and searched. He wouldn't give up until he found them or he realized they were dead. The second one was not an option for him. He needed them.

* * *

**Where have Saphira and Arya gone? Was Eragon's dream a premonition? All this and more in the next chapter. Well actually maybe not all of those questions will be in the next chapter. Read and review people. Next chapter I will submit some of the reviews before I start the chapter. If you have questions ask them and I might just answer them.**


	4. Ch 4 Kuasta

**Ch. 4 – Kuasta**

**First things, first. Here are the reviews that people sent me. Please, send in more. I will not submit another chapter until I have atleast 10 reviews.**

eragonfan - this story is great! i love that u just write about watever u want to happen in the story. pleaz get the next chapter out soon!

sometotallyrandomness - this story is awesome! i wonder hoo the person waitin on the island could be? how would eragon kno hoo it was either? i wonder wat the dream will be about? keep up the great work and make sure that the chapters r continuing to be great!!

Miss Apple Pie** - **I like your story!

Silvershadowkittie – good

**Back to our program a.k.a. the story.**

Eragon looked all around. He couldn't find Arya or Saphira.

_Where could they be? _Eragon thought. Just as soon as he had thought this all the dust was flying around and blowing away. It was Saphira and Arya. They had flown somewhere.

"Where have you guys been?" Eragon asked them with a hint of anger.

"We flew to get some food." Arya replied.

"I thought elves didn't eat meat." Eragon asked he confused.

"We don't. We hunted down animals for Saphira and retrieved some herbs for you and me." Arya said a bit annoyed.

Eragon was a little embarrassed. He had yelled at her for such a ridiculous reason. He had thought that they were gallivanted all around Alagaesia.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I don't know why I was so worried." Eragon said truthfully.

"It is okay. You worried for Saphira. You love her and she loves you. It is alright for you to love your dragon." Arya said that hoping that Eragon would not bring up the fact that he was worried about her too.

They started to travel again. By noon they had reached and easily passed Belatona. In a few days they would be at the island. Then Eragon thought of something that worried him but would probably have a simple solution.

"What will we do with the horses once we reach the coastline?" Eragon asked. "I mean, it is not as if we can just transport them across to the island."

Arya didn't say anything. The only thing she did was smile. Eragon had never seen her smile before, he liked it.

When Arya didn't say anything Eragon did. "Are you going to answer?" Arya continued to smile and Eragon thought.

Eragon realized something. Arya did not answer because he was right when he said that they were going to transport the horses across to the island. "We are actually going to transport the horses across an ocean." Eragon said sarcastically.

"Do you not know how Saphira's egg ended up in the middle of the Spine?" Eragon shook his head. "Well, when I was ambushed and Durza tried to kill me, I transported the egg. I was trying to send it straight to Brom but, right when I said the words Durza cast a spell and threw off my concentration."

"Is it an easy enough spell?" Eragon asked.

"Yes and no." Arya answered and Eragon became confused. How could a spell be easy and hard at the same time? "It is easy because it does not take up very much energy no matter how far you are sending the thing, but it is hard because you need full concentration on the place that you are sending the thing.

By the time that the sun was setting they were just outside Kuasta.


End file.
